


For Friendship

by Esmerelda_Peverell



Series: the friendship between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Divination, Friendship, Necromancy, Quidditch, foresight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerelda_Peverell/pseuds/Esmerelda_Peverell
Summary: Maia Selene Leto James is a quite little hufflepuff with a resting bitch face that can scare off even the bravest of souls. In her third year of school in the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an Wizardry, she will be faced with challenges that can turn her entire life upside sown. Esmerelda, her best friend and sister, is the only one that can keep Maia sane on her journey but Esmerelda has her own secrets that she wishes to keep. For friendship, Maia will have to face her own fears and find the right path...





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This book is a work of fiction created by myself and a friend of mine on Wattpad her account is Angeldust1999 and this storie will also be published there. We do not own anything of the Harry Potter series created by the talented J.K. Rowling. We only own our own characters that may not be used without our written permission. This is my friends story so all credit goes to her we merely decided to write in the same universe.

The glass is cold against my head, as I watch the trees pass by. It was quite strange really. One moment, my mother was intent on sending me to a posh boarding school in London with truly awful pleated skirts and frilly blouses, and the next I'm told that I belong in an entirely different world. A world filled with wonder and magic, with dragons and mermaids. A world, I believed could only exist in my wildest dreams.

A "muggleborn" is what they called me, a witch or wizard born into a non-magical family. My thoughts run rampant as I see the countryside that I have called my home my entire life, slowly disappear. My parents called it "a new adventure" and "a chance to meet new people, make new friends", but that does not stop my mind from coming up with all sorts of scenarios, scenarios where I spend my entire school career alone in a library or watch miserably out a window for the rest of my life.

"Darling?" A call from my mother.  
I rip my eyes away from the fading scenery and face her. A single brow lifts- a wordless question; "Are you okay?".  
I nod slightly and give her a tiny smile, just large enough so that she will stop worrying about me. She rewards my effort with a smile of her own, hers is bright and hopeful. I know she means well.

I lean my head against the cool glass of the car window once more. I know I should be excited and grateful for being given the chance to enter a new world, filled with so many wondrous things. But, I sense danger lurking, and I can not help but feel unsettled. I shake my head; an effort to clear my head. I must not dwell on childish fears. I gaze out the window and fall asleep as the trees roll by.

 

* * *

 

When I next awaken, we are in the heart of the city. I groggily blink my eyes and slowly raise my head. I look out the window, nothing seems out of the ordinary; I don't know what I was expecting. Ordinary people do not know of the world hidden within their society. They know only what they see, and are to busy with their lives to comprehend anything beyond. I guess it is wrong of me to judge, seeing as I was once no different from them.

"Finally awake?" I look at my father and only smile in response.  
"It's a good thing you are, darling. We are nearly at Kings Cross," my mother smiles through the rear-view mirror.  
"How far?" comes my groggy reply as I sleepily rub my eyes.  
"Only about five more minutes," my father replies, "Are you excited?"  
"Yeah, I'm pretty excited."

We pull up to the station. I must look quite strange. With a large wooden trunk, a tiny little barn owl in a huge golden cage and a sleeping black cat in my arms, I must make quite the picture.  
"You remember what the professor said, don't you, Darling?" My mother is worried, this is the first time I'm leaving, it is only natural for her to be worried.  
"Of course, Mum. Through the wall, between the ninth and tenth platform, and on to the train. I'll be fine, no need to worry," comes my steady reply.  
"We would have gone with you, but…"  
"It's fine," I interrupt my father.

I pick up the cage and place it on top of the trunk.  
"We'll miss you, Darling," my mother calls, as I walk through the doors.  
"Miss you too," I call over my shoulder, even though I'm not entirely sure I will. I love my parents, I really do, we just aren't a very close family. We each live in our own little world and it's nice, but it gets lonely sometimes.

As I walk through the station, I pass a large red-headed family. They are all talking animatedly, laughing and enjoying one another's company. I long for something like that, a family. I'm an only child and my parents are always busy and have better things to do. They believe that happiness is bought and a child is a must-have designer item. They probably shouldn't have become parents. The only reason they dropped me off, is because my father had a business lunch and my mother didn't want to pass up the opportunity to shop. I look at the red-headed family and see everything I have ever wanted but can probably never have. I shake my head, tear my eyes away, and then continue on my way.

I stare at the wall between platforms nine and ten. My head is telling me to just walk through it, but I'm still slightly hesitant. I take one deep breath, close my eyes and just walk. I wait for the sound of my trolley hitting the wall, but it never arrives. When I open my eyes again, I'm staring at a magnificent scarlet steam-train. I look around in wonder, this is past anything that I could have ever imagined.

I close my eyes, and open them again, just to make sure that this is real and not a dream. I laugh lightly and spin around, everything exceeds even my wildest imagination. I take a deep breath and walk close to the train. I slowly board the train. Some of the cabins already have students milling about inside. I slowly search for an empty cabin, and finally, find one. I deposit my trunk and sit down on the bench.

"It truly is beautiful, isn't it Eos?" I ask my owl, whose only reply is to rub her head against my fingers, lightly nipping at them if I don't pay her enough attention. Eos is affectionate and gentle, and I fell in love with her the moment I saw her in the shop at Diagon Alley. My cat, Hades, is an entirely different story. He's a jerk, to put it lightly. I saved him as a kitten, from the harsh cold of last year's winter. He shows his gratitude by acting as the master of the house. He's pampered and doesn't like to share attention, but I love him regardless.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the cabin door slide open. I looked up when a hesitant voice called out, "He… Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks of Maia James first two years

My young self could never have imagined that the girl on the train would become my best friend. Two years later and I can't even begin to imagine a life without her. She is my confidant, my anchor and my soul sister. The bond between us can move mountains and change streams into oceans. She is the closest thing I have ever had to a family and will follow her to the ends of the Earth if she asked me to.

 

I still remember the day we became friends…

_It was just after the sorting, I was placed in Hufflepuff and she had found her calling in Ravenclaw. I was laughing with some of my new housemates, eating only a few bites of food every now and then. I had just looked up to answer a housemate's question, "Where are you from?". But my eyes caught her figure, sitting away from the rest of her house, alone and obviously distressed. I remembered sitting with her on the train, she was a shy, skittish little creature and seeing her look so despondent broke my heart. I ignored the calls of my housemates as I walked, head held high, to the Ravenclaw table. I plopped down right next to her and stretched a handout, I remembered introducing myself on the train, but she looked uncertain, so I introduced myself again."I'm Maia, we sat together on the train."_

_Her large doe eyes looked up at me before she hesitantly took my hand, "E… Esmerelda."_

 

* * *

 

From that day on we become inseparable, where you found one, you found the other. We helped one another with everything, especially with school. Like my disastrous potion in First Year.

_I stirred the cauldron anti-clockwise twelve times and added the crushed newt eyes. The potion was turning a vibrant purple, as it should. I turned around for only a second when I looked down the potion was a putrid green and was excreting a foul-smelling smoke. I could see Professor Snape take interest in the potion and slowly start to stalk closer. When he was about two tables away a pale hand dropped something into the cauldron. By the time Professor Snape reached our table, my potion had returned to its vibrant purple colour. He huffed and walked away. I turned my head and looked at Esmerelda, she ignored my questioning gaze and carried on with her potion._

 

* * *

 

We support one another in everything we do, from classes to quidditch. I had just seen the notice nailed to our common room wall, I had made into the quidditch team as a chaser. I had fallen in love with the sport during my first year at Hogwarts and had tried out for the team in Second year. As a second year, there was little to no hope of me actually making the team. Adding my tiny size and below average weight in, I was certain I wouldn't make the team. I wasn't going to try out but Esmerelda insisted that I do, she believed in me when no one else (not even myself) would. If it hadn't been for her, I would have had zero chance of ever playing the sport that I loved.

 

* * *

 

Of course, our support does not end only in schoolwork and quidditch but with love too. I vividly remember the day I found out that Esmerelda was in love with Harry Potter.

_We had just left the charms classroom, the other second years in a rush to leave, but Melda and I were taking our sweet time. As we were walking toward the Great Hall for lunch we bumped into a scrawny boy with glasses._

_"Sorry, Harry," I offered him my hand so that he could stand up._

_"Sorry, didn't see you there," was his only reply before hurrying away._

_"What a strange boy," I said to Melda as we watched his retreating back._

_"He may be, but he is still my love," she replied absent-mindedly. Just as she realized what she had said, she turned to me with a hand over her mouth and eyes as wide as saucers. She stuttered for a while before coming up with an excuse and scurrying away. My wide eyes on her retreating form the entire time._

 

* * *

 

Now, here we are, two years later, back on the train that brought us together in the first place. I look at my best friend, her brown hair covering her face as she reads, stroking Nyx's head. She is the closest thing I have to a family, asking about well-being, forcing me to study for potions and making sure I eat enough because she knows I forget. And yet, I still feel like she is hiding something from me. My third eye is tingling, telling me that she is keeping a secret, a dangerously dark one, my sixth sense tells me that danger is approaching in the coming year and to approach with caution but when her green eyes look into my blue ones, I ignore the premonition, unbelieving that my sweet, shy, little Ravenclaw friend can ever be dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dementor arrive and Maia has a vision

I was interrupted from my musings when the train came to a sudden stop. I looked at Melda in confusion. She looked at me with eyes just as muddled as mine. My head snaps to the window when I see a figure pass by. The temperature starts dropping, sudden but sure. I see frost begin to climb up the windows, drawing random patterns on the glass. My breath starts to mist up and my body starts to shiver, a hopeless attempt to stay warm.

"What's going on?" The words finally escape my mouth, but I receive no answer in return.

 

I look to Esmerelda to see her face devoid of colour, her pale hands clutching the seat so hard I can see the bones. She gnaws at her lips and her left foot beats a frantic rhythm against the train floor. She looks terrified. As if she had seen a ghost, her face turns to me, her eyes looking into my soul, and for the first time since meeting her, I feel completely terrified.

 

I start to see lose hope in everything, and Chrystal-like tears drop from my eyes, but I can not bring myself to look away from her eyes. I see every happy memory I have ever had flash before my eyes and then fade away as if it was never there, to begin with. The tears in my eyes blur my vision until all I can see two green circles, piercing through my very existence.

 

My eyes are only ripped from hers when a single bony hand opens our cabin door, and a creature so as dark as night enters. Cloak billowing, it moves closer to Esmerelda. It reaches a bony hand out to her as if it can not believe that she is there. It looks as if it is worshipping her. I only snap out of my trance when her terrified eyes meet mine once more. It is only then that I jump into action, rushing to stand in front of her, facing the creature head-on.

 

It does not seem to appreciate my heroism and opens its mouth. I close my eyes and await its attack, but it never comes. When I finally find the courage to open my eyes again, the creature is leaving our cabin. I watch its retreating form until it disappears from my sight. I slowly turn back to Esmerelda, who looks about as terrified as I feel.

 

"Are you alright?" The words tumble out of her mouth, "Are you hurt anywhere? Feel unusually depressed?"

"I'm fine. Still breathing. What about you? What were those things?"

She gets a far-away look in her eyes and replies in a voice deeper than usual.

"Dementors…"

  

* * *

 

Silence filled the cabin when the train finally started moving again, both lost in our own thoughts, contemplating the mysterious happenings on the train. I look at Esmerelda through my eyelashes, she's staring out the window, lost in her own world. I feel my third eye desperately tug at my brain, trying to get me to give in to the vision, let this world go and see only the world it wants me to see. I ignored it once and dementors boarded the train, I feel it is unwise to ignore it again and yet I resist. I resist because I know that it will show me a secret of hers, and I would much rather she tell me herself but she does not seem to be forthcoming.

 

"I'm going to take a nap, I still feel a little dizzy," I lie.

Esmerelda looks at me and nods, resting her head against the window and fading away into her own thoughts once more. I lean my head against the cabin-wall beside me and close my eyes, allowing my sixth sense to transport me where it deems fit.

 

_When I open my eyes again, I'm at Hogwarts, sitting on the bleachers at the quidditch pitch. There seems to be a match going on, red and yellow players weave between one another. My eyes catch one, in particular, a Hufflepuff chaser, blonde hair flying out of her messy ponytail as she dodges bludgers and weaves between opposing players._

 

_When I blink my eyes, the scene around me has changed. I am still sitting on the bleachers, but the blonde player that has caught my eyes is no longer soaring about through the misty clouds, she is falling. Hand outstretched to the heavens above her, she looks like an angel falling from the only home she has ever known, reaching for her would-be saviour, a Hufflepuff boy, but never quite catching him._

 

_I blink and I'm transported to a different place, I recognise it immediately as the Hospital Wing in the school. There are two beds, one occupied by scarlet-player… Harry. The other is occupied by the fallen angel, there are bandages covering her entire head, her face remains unknown. I whirl around when I hear a sniffle from behind me… Esmerelda? But that would mean that…_

 

I open my eyes to see Esmerelda above me, "We've arrived at the school," she tells me in her soft voice. I nod and tell her to go ahead, that I'd catch up. I stare at her retreating back. If Esmerelda was in the Hospital Wing, crying no less, it could only mean one thing…

 

I was the one lying in the hospital bed…


	4. Chapter 4

My thoughts run rampant as Esmerelda and I sit in the carriages on our way to Hogwarts. My mind keeps drifting back to the  _ visions _ . I can’t help but feel like they’re hinting at something important, a secret of Esmerelda’s. But like all premonitions, they’re unclear and a little bit hazy. They only show certain scenes, but never the cause.

 

Melda’s snapping fingers force me to turn back into reality, “What is it?”

“Are you okay? You spaced out there for a moment. Is something bothering you? You know you can talk to me about it,” as always, Esmerelda has trouble remembering not to ramble.

“I’m fine, perfect actually,” the lie escapes my lips fluently and without flaw, for some reason, my instincts are telling me that disclosing my  _ vision _ to her will bring more harm than good.

 

When we finally reached the castle, Esmerelda and I headed to the Great Hall. Just as we walked through the doors, cold water was dumped on the both of us. I could see the Weasley Twins hiding around the corner, snickering and laughing between themselves, but for some reason, I could not bring myself to care. The cold water had jolted me back into the scene on the train.

 

_ But this time instead of staring at the dementor, my eyes were locked on Esmerelda’s form. I had thought that she was afraid but looking back at it now, she did not seem to be. Her stance was cool and confident, not a trace of doubt was seen on her face. Instead of the scared expression I could have sworn I had seen on her face, she seemed to be almost affectionate as if she knew the creature. _

 

_ The seen suddenly swirled and changed around me. Everything was black, I couldn’t see my own hands in front of me. A light suddenly shone in front of me, it illuminated a figure. I slowly crept closer. When I was close enough I could see the form, ‘figure was the wrong word. It was a black swirling mass, tendrils reaching around itself as if it was protecting something. I reached a tentative hand out to it and the black mass stretched a lone tendril out in return.  _

 

Just as my hand was going to touch it, the tendril went berserk and scratched my hand. I could see the warm red blood pooling out of the wound. I looked at the mass with a new found fear. It reached more and more of its tendrils out, each clawing at my defenceless body _. I could feel the blood seep out of my new wounds, staining my uniform._

 

_ I turned around and tried to run away. I barely took a step, when a tendril wrapped around my foot causing me to fall to the floor. I scratched blindly at it, scratching my own ankle in the process. I tugged at it as tears started to fall down my face. More tendrils soon started to wrap around my hands, my waist; anywhere that they could get a hold of. They started dragging me back to the black mass from which the originated. _

 

_ I opened my mouth, a last-ditch effort to scream for help, but before a single sound escaped my lips, a tendril wrapped itself around my mouth. I tried desperately kicking at the mass or digging my nails into the floor, but I only succeeded in hurting myself.  _

 

_ I could feel myself grow weak, the blood seeping out as my heart desperately tried to keep my body going. As I grew closer to the black mass, I started hearing a voice. It was whispering something. The closer I came to the black mass, the clearer the voice became. I could make out a muttered spell. Someone was cursing me, I could feel it. _

 

_ I desperately tried to fight against the black mass, but my efforts were all in vain. The black mass consumed me, scratching and clawing at my already frail body. I hopelessly clutched my head. I was losing a battle against an enemy I could not fight against. As hope seeped out of my body and desperation crept in, I could finally hear the voice clearly. _

 

_“Mors custodiat animam eius, Mors custodiat animam eius, Mors custodiat animam eius…”_ _The voice kept repeating the same phrase over and over again and each time I heard it, I could feel a knife stab through my heart. I started begging, pleading for my life, but their voice remained constant. Repeating the same phrase, and each time a new pain stabbed through my chest._

 

_ When I finally lost all hope and decided to close my eyes (for what I was certain was the last time), my sixth sense started whispering to me. At first, I could not make any of it out, but the voice became clearer; _

**_When the moon is full,_ **

**_And the man feels its pull,_ **

**_The wailing tree,_ **

**_Will hold the secret of three._ **

 

**_Only then will the seer’s path,_ **

**_Twisted with death’s wrath,_ **

**_Be revealed_ **

**_And be forever sealed._ **

 

_ As the voice finishes another curse, my body slowly starts to give up, and I lose consciousness. _

 

* * *

  
  


I’m lying on a soft surface, with a something warm wrapped around me. There are voices filtering in and out around me. I try opening my eyes, but they seem unwilling to cooperate. The voices start getting louder and I can make out what they are saying…

“What’s wrong with her? No-one’s ever reacted that way to one our pranks before,” a deep slightly boyish voice asks.

“A foolish prank did not cause this, but  regardless of the cause, the two of you will have detention for the next week with Professor McGonagall,” I recognise this voice instantly, it’s Professor  Sprout’s voice. But why is she here?

“Will she…” Esmerelda.

“She will be just fine, Miss Peverell. I suggest the three of you head to the Welcoming Feast, or all the food will be gobbled up,” Dumbledore? But why would he be here?

“But…” Esmerelda goes to argue but is once again interrupted by the headmaster.

“Off you go,” Dumbledore makes it very clear that this is not up for discussion.

 

Once the footsteps have faded away, the professors start talking again.

“What did this, Albus?” that comes from McGonagall.

“Oh, this was a curse. A very dark one, might I add. I have never seen one quite like it,” Madam Pomfrey is the one to answer. I can hear her bustling about the room, “Had it not been for the girl’s sixth sense, she would have likely died.”

“Perhaps, our newest addition might be of some assistance,” comes Professor Snape’s drawling voice.

“This was no curse. It was a harmless spell; harmless but from a very dark branch of magic that only a handful of people can perform,” a voice I do not recognise replies, ignoring Snape’s biting remark. I can only assume this is ‘the new addition’ Snape mentioned.

“You can not possibly be referring to necromancy, Lupin?” Snape remarks with slight sarcasm laced in his voice.

“A very grave situation indeed. If I am not mistaken, only one such person can perform this magic,” Professor Dumbledore interrupts the stand-off between the two professors.

“Albus,” Professor McGonagall’s voice breaks the silence that followed Dumbledore’s statement. “You can not possibly believe that she has done this. They are best friends after all.”

Dumbledore’s silence is all that is needed to answer McGonagall’s question.

 

Long after the professors have left I still mull over their question. Did my experience have something to do with Esmerelda? What exactly is she hiding from me? For some reason, I know that if I want answers, I’ll have to get them myself. Esmerelda’s had two years to tell me, and she’s been less than forthcoming. While thinking over my plans, I gradually lose consciousness and fall back into the abyss.

  
  
  



End file.
